The New World
by PenIsMightierThanSword
Summary: When Light first found the Death Note he was skeptical of it's powers, but now he is sure of his duty. Using the Death Note, Light hopes to cleanse the world of criminals, and create a new world in the process. Suck at summaries. LightxL


The New World

Chapter One - SALVATION

**Bold = A/N or important information**

_Italic = Character's thoughts, flashbacks, or an emphasis on something._

_"Italic quoted ""= dialogue from a flashback._

_'Italic surrounded by '' = dialogue from a TV_

**It took me a while to come up with the idea, but it was worth it as I enjoyed writing this chapter. This is my first Fanfic so don't expect too much out of it please =D.**

**This fanfic will include the Death Eraser later on in the plot. I want all of you guys to review and give me some ideas for later chapters including on how I go about bringing the Death Eraser into the story. Please remember I can't put all of your ideas together and make a supermegadethawsumlol fanfic so I'm very sorry if I can't include your idea. I'll credit each one of you in later chapters too. Now all I have to say is Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note. I only own this fan fiction and the plot.**

**The ****New World**

**Chapter 1**

**SALVATION**

_Follow the teachings of GOD and receive his blessings. And so it shall be that the seas _

_ will again become bountiful, and the raging storms will SUBSIDE_

The brown haired youth had his hair brushed to perfection, as usual, and was prepared to put on another act for his friends whom were watching him from the various devices hidden throughout his home. He sat down at his desk after dinner and began to start his _homework. _ He reached his hand into the bag of chips he had opened previously and turned on the mini-television he had hidden in it. He disguised his intent by quickly picking up a chip and taking a bite out of it. The room he sat in was very plain, and only held necessities. His shelf was stacked with books mostly based on criminology and the works of justice, which he had spent many hours reviewing some years ago. He continued writing names in the pages torn from the Death Note which were camouflaged to look like the pages from his school notebook.

_'Authorities have just apprehended a previously convicted rapist after he had escaped from jail many years ago. Yakuza Tomoya was captured when a victim had screamed out loud in an alleyway. A passerby heard the cries and informed the police..." _

The television was turned down just enough that the bugs couldn't pick up the sound it emitted.

Light quickly glanced at the small box in the bag of chips, and opaquely continued writing in his disguised notebook. Light smiled inwardly at the thought of outsmarting the world's most renowned detective.

--

One figure stood beside another, which was seated unusually on an office chair in front of a long desk of bright screens, advanced equipment and a bowl full of... Candy.

The dimly lit room's floor had been littered with old documents and papers.

"He's acting as expected from someone his age and we haven't noticed anything unusual throughout the past three weeks! Ryuzaki, why do you insist on suspecting my son of being Kira?" The infuriated police chief steamed.

The thin, ghost-like detective pressed his index finger to his lips and began to think hard about his next words. After a short moment of thought he spoke;

"That's the problem, Yagami-san. Everything Light has done in the past three days has ruled out my suspicions. My reasonability has wavered since we began investigating his actions; however, your son is acting _so_ normal its suspicious. I must ask your permission to continue watching your son."

The young detective spun around in a full circle before coming to a halt in his chair. He reached to his left for a lollipop but was surprised to find the bowl empty.

After a moment of thought the Chief of Police frowned and made a suggestion;

"I'm not sure how we could continue doing that, there are still two other suspects, let alone a second Kir-!"

"I need to get up close, and I need to be able to watch and communicate with him at all hours of the day."

There was a long silence, apart from the rustling of the curtains as they were blasted by the wind from outside. Some sunlight crept in from the curtains as they parted and lit the room for a couple seconds.

Soichiro sighed and spoke quietly.

"You both go to the same school, therefore you may investigate his actions while you both are there, however I can't allow anything else. All cameras planted will be removed as of tomorrow. I'm sorry but I cannot allow this to continue."

L turned in his chair to face Soichiro.

"Thank you for your time, you can go home now. I accept your terms, but if you'll excuse me I have important business to get to."

The middle-aged man turned and left the room without a word.

"Watari."

"Yes, sir?"

"More candy"

"Right away."

--

The next day was a crisp autumn morning, and the air was cool and breezy. The wind carried stray leaves from their original positions, and created little hills around the walkways. There was a soft thump as Light put down the Death Note.

"I wouldn't be telling you this if there weren't apples involved, but they've removed the cameras." Spoke a familiar voice.

"I know, Ryuk."

"Can I have my apple now?"

Light strolled over to his bedside table and picked out an apple from a basket of fruits his mother gave him. He tossed it behind him and it stopped abruptly mid-air. The Shinigami rambled on about how great food in the human realm was while unsparingly taking bites out of his favorite fruit. Light picked up his side-bag and put the Death Note into a well-placed secret compartment in his desk.

"Don't talk to me in public unless totally necessary. I can't afford to be distracted."

"These are so . . . Juicy" Ryuk had a crazed look in his eyes, and it looked as if he'd been consuming illegal substances.

Light ignored the Shinigami's comment and continued getting ready. After doing some last minute things, he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. Upon entering the room he was greeted cheerily by his mother and sister. After eating breakfast he left his home and began walking towards his school.

Halfway there the silence was interrupted by Ryuk.

"Light?"

Silence.

"I thought you'd like to know, someone's behind us."

Light quickly turned to stare down a wide path with a boy around his age walking towards him. He stood unmoving until the figure caught up with him. L turned towards Light questioningly.

The brown haired boy spoke first.

"Do you need something?"

"I'm on my way to school, Yagami Light. I believe we're both in the same year?"

"Hideki Ryuga." Light spat. _He must be L. Hideki Ryuga is an alias, who else would waste their time doing that as a highly accomplished student? _

Light turned to continue walking with the pale-boy by his side. L gave the common glance to the left to stare at his acquaintance's features. He had high cheek bones, a perfectly shaped face and his hair groomed perfectly. He would have no trouble manipulating women, so if he was Kira, it's 80% likely that his

L broke the silence by noisily opening a lollipop wrapper. Light glanced over in interest for a fraction of a second and watched as L started sucking on the sweet just as noisily.

"Would you stop that?"

L looked at Light for a short time, still sucking on the lollipop, and then faced forward again. "What do you have against candy?"

Light was taken back by the childish question.

"N-Nothing, The noise is annoying."

"Well I'm not stopping"

Light reached over and snatched the lollipop from L's mouth, threw it to the ground and crushed it with his foot.

L looked down at the damage and then glanced back up at his new friend.

"Evil..."

Light smirked and for a second he thought he saw a tear in L's eye.

_Listen for the voice of GOD then follow it. And know that in time you will find your_

_ SALVATION_

**Rate and Review please. **

**I accept flames and constructive criticism. =]**

**This is based on Light becoming God and how he falls in love in the process. You could say he's two-timing between his profound friendship with L and his love for an OC I'll add in later.**

**PLEASE INFORM ME IF ANY CHARACTERS ARE OOC AND TELL ME WHAT CHANGES I SHOULD MAKE, THANKS.**

**Tell me how you guys like it, and tell me if I can make any changes for your benefit.**

**I can't guarantee I'll make these changes, but it's worth a try. I'll also try and answer any questions you guys have in the next chapters, unless I've already written them. Thanks very much. x]**

**The next chapter is called VOICE OF GOD.**

**- PenIsMightierThanSword**


End file.
